


Video games

by RegalSwanLost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalSwanLost/pseuds/RegalSwanLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Regina and Lily are heading back to Storybrooke in the bug. They stop for the night at a hotel and Emma has a breakdown leaving Regina to console her. Once they get back to town they end up spending a little more time together than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White knuckles

Emma had been driving for a couple of hours now and the sky outside was beginning to darken. Her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel of the bug so tightly and Regina was beginning to notice her eyes becoming blood shot. She was almost sure she'd not blinked for the last ten minutes. 

It had been a tiring day given everything that had happened with Lily and it was unlikely that they would make it home to Storybrooke in good time, nor was Regina sure that it would be best to do so, given Emma's state. 

Turning to Emma, Regina spoke 'Emma I think we need to stop for the night'. Emma continued to drive as though Regina hadn't spoken, only raising her eyes to the rear view mirror to check Lily in the back seat.

Regina tried again 'Emma' but again was ignored. She tentatively reached over to Emma placing her hand on the blondes shoulder in the hope she might pull her out of whatever thought she was in. Now speaking a little more firmly 'Emma we need to pull over'.

Emma shot her a look, the kind she had only imagined could come from her former self, the evil queen. To anyone else it would have been startling and would have elicited fear, and in a way it did, but it was as though Regina was looking at her previous self. So full of pain and anger but behind that there was something else, something she was only too familiar with. Utter vulnerability, and that struck something within the mayor that she wasn't sure she wished to consider.

Emma spoke sharply 'No, we need to get back to Storybrooke'.

Offering Emma pity was the last thing worth doing right now and understanding Emma's behaviour was one thing and accepting it another, the mayor was too fatigued and slightly agitated for this. She removed her hand from the blondes shoulder slowly and spoke in a colder tone 'I am well aware of that, but I am tired and so are you. We need our energy for when we're back in Storybrooke to deal with Gold'.

Regina had assumed Emma hadn't listened to her given her lack of response and scoffed beginning to roll her eyes when suddenly the car turned into the next side road with little to no warning, leaving both Regina and Lily to grip onto the car, there seat belts slightly halting there swerve and jolting them.

Muffled by the sudden shift Lily spoke heatedly 'Jesus Christ Emma!'.

Just as Emma turned to snap at Lily she caught Regina's gaze. She was looking at her disbelievingly – both harshly but ridden with concern. Emma turned back to face the road. The tension of the restraint clear to her two passengers. Regina's words ran around her head 'You're better than this Emma' as she maintained her calm. It felt as though something was consuming her. Still staring ahead and gripping the steering wheel she attempted to relax and spoke 'the next hotel is two miles from here'.


	2. The white lion

The drive to the hotel was silent besides the occasional beeping coming from Lily's phone as she played candy crush - aloud, much to Regina's disgust. Not that Emma had noticed seeing as she was so distant. Regina sat in the passenger seat occasionally flicking her eyes towards Emma checking she hadn't burst a blood vessel. She could tell that Emma would snap sooner or later and her only priority was keeping the collateral damage low and her sons other mother back to her usual self.

They arrived at the hotel and three car doors shut simultaneously. With the lock of the bug the three walked towards the hotel foyer. The decor was standard with old fashioned terracotta and magnolia wallpaper accompanied by cream carpets and the odd fake vase of lily's. It was typical of a local hotel, most probably used by passing lorry drivers and travelers. It was simple and enough for the night. Emma could have sworn she caught the disproving glare of Regina as she walked in through the doors, it wasn't quite as elaborate as her office and home to say the least and Emma would have usually enjoyed the moment but she didn't feel like teasing Regina for once. Emma had stayed in many places like this before so she wasn't surprised at its state.

Emma was the first to reach the front desk and spoke to the lady behind the counter, 'Three single rooms for the night'. The girl was young with blonde hair, she was smartly dressed in a navy blue suit consisting of a white blouse, navy blazer and a navy skirt rather than trousers. Clearly company policy baring in mind the stitched in name of the hotel ''The white lion''. She also had a name tag reading ''Ashley''. The receptionist flicked through a few papers on the counter and then typed a few things into her computer before looking up apologetically 'I'm sorry ma'am but we only have one single available. The rest are doubles'. 

Before Emma could reply Regina stepped in placing her debit card on the counter in front of the girl and smiled 'We will take the single room and a double room, please'. The girl smiled back sweetly handing Regina the three room cards 'Have a pleasant evening Miss'.

Emma turned to Regina grumpily 'I could have dealt with that', Regina dismissively replied 'What is done, is done'. She then turned to Lily 'I and Emma will take the double room and you can have the single room Miss Page' Just as Emma opened her mouth to protest, quite obviously not trusting Lily, Regina continued 'I don't think Lily is going anywhere, she still wants to meet her mother Miss Swan' she then focused on Lily 'Do you not?' Lily sighed agitatedly 'Obviously'. This appeared to be enough as Emma merely offered a threatening glare before turning and swanning off to her and Regina's room opening the door with her key card. Regina rolled her eyes earning a smirk from Lily before following in Emma's footsteps to their room.

 

Emma had just hung up her red leather jacket on a hook when Regina entered. Emma was stood in front of it still, with her hands over her face breathing audibly. She figured it was best not to approach her and left her to calm down in her own time. Instead she walked over to the bed, which had a surprisingly nice white duck feather duvet on it and put down her bag. She reached into it producing two sets of silk pyjamas. As though I would leave Storybrooke without a few spare sets of clothes she thought to herself - though she knew Emma on the other hand very much would. 

She placed a set down on the bed for Emma and continued to the bathroom to get changed into her own set 'I'm just going to get changed, some nightwear is on the bed for you'.

Emma didn't respond but she was satisfied that she had heard and proceeded to the bathroom regardless, now getting changed and folding up her clothes from that day neatly. Once changed she washed her face slashing water upwards onto her skin before drying it with a towel, it wasn't as luxurious a method as she was used to but it was refreshing and it did the job. She looked up into the mirror and wondered how she'd ever ended up here before taking a deep breath and leaving the room to see how Emma was.

Re-entering the bedroom she did not expect to see Emma's eyes now more blood shot than before and sweat appearing on her forehead, chest and arms. Despite her efforts to cover it up she also appeared to be shaking. Regina was immediately concerned by the sight, she couldn't remember herself ever looking quite so bad in similar circumstances. Emma looked, and there was no other word for it than, ill. Henry would never forgive her if anything happened to his blonde mother and she wasn't sure she'd forgive herself when she came to think of it. Emma was now standing at the side of the bed in front of the bedside table. 

Regina spoke carefully her voice tainted with worry 'Emma... are you okay?' Emma turned slowly with her arms wrapped around her waist 'I'm fine Regina, I just need to sleep'. 

Regina wasn't sure what to do. If she left Emma she didn't know how her state might progress but if she pushed her to talk maybe it would all be too much. 'You don't seem okay dear' she spoke uncertainly slightly edging towards the savior. 

Emma turned to Regina visibly grasping her sides more tightly, her eyes hopeless and glazed with tears but her voice cold and calm 'I said I'm fine Regina, just leave me alone'.

Regina decided to stop speaking to Emma, maybe she was right. That she should leave her, that she just needed to sleep. Just as the blonde turned away the lights around her began to flicker. Regina knew what this meant... it meant Emma's magic was becoming effected by her emotions and beginning to interfere. This could quickly become serious she thought trying to hurriedly think how to deal with the situation. Emma spoke. 

Her voice was quiet and crumbing, only slightly louder than a whisper 'I don't know what to do Regina, I'm so angry, I don't want to hurt anyone' and that's when she heard Emma begin to softly cry, the lights now flickering more frequently. Seeing the state of Emma Regina walked around the bed slowly approaching her cautiously. Just as she reached out to touch Emma's shoulder a light bulb in one of the lamps exploded causing her to flinch, the furniture in the room was progressively shaking, she reached out again managing to lightly touch Emma's shoulder and turn her around to face her.

Emma's face was now lined with tears the light behind her eyes faint as she stared out at Regina pleadingly. Everything in the room was violent, the lights pulsating and the furniture vibrating to the point that things were both falling over and to the floor. Yet everything to them fell silent. Both only hearing the others heartbeat and breathing. Something just changed as they stared at each other, something clicked. What was once Emma's soft emerald eyes was now harboring every hardship she had felt, every home she had faced, every fear, every lost moment, every heart break. Regina stared back at her, her usually hard eyes warm and fearful and sorry. Emma continued to shake involuntarily in front of Regina and she did the only thing she could think to do. Glancing a final time between Emmas's eyes she reached out pulling Emma into her, cautiously wrapping her arms around Emma, placing one of her hands on the saviors head and the other around her. The blondes body collapsed into her, a mess of sobs. Emma began speaking through tears choking on her words almost breathlessly as she rambled 'I nearly killed Lily', 'what if I'm going dark', 'They lied to me', '- my parents, they lied to me Regina'. Regina stared out into the darkness of the room over Emma's shoulder as tears of her own rolled down her cheeks cilently. She soothed through Emma's words falling apart at the seams at the feeling of the once strong and resilient, challenging Emma Swan now broken in her arms 'It's okay Emma, it's okay I promise', 'It's not okay, it will never be okay'. Emma didn't let go of herself she just continued to claw into her sides. The room slowly calming as they stood together the only sound Emma's persistent crying. They stood for what felt like a long time before Emma began to fall to her knees, her crying now lighter and the lamps barely flickering. Regina followed suit allowing herself to go to the floor with Emma still in her arms, her shoulder damp from the blondes tears. Emma released her own waist and clasped her arms around Regina's back holding her tightly as they knelt on the floor together. Regina placed a soft kiss to Emma's head as she had done to Henry hundreds of times 'Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, I wont let you do anything you regret Emma' and a single tear escaped her eye. Emma calmed only sniffling every few moments, closing her eyes in Regina's arms, squeezing her a little tighter to respond, Regina held her a little tighter too closing her eyes in hope that Emma would be okay when she next opened them.


	3. Good morning

When Regina next opened her eyes she was greeted by the discomfort of her back leaning against the bed. Everything in the room was dark, the lights were no longer flickering and it was silent. She homed in on some small red lights on the bed side table to her left. They were coming from a digital clock. It read 3:00am. Regina felt a mass still on her and she looked down to see her arm wrapped around Emma who had fallen asleep on her chest, salt trails from her tears still running along her pale cheeks. Regina sighed, Emma looked so broken and it hurt her. She took a moment to move a hair off of the saviours face and pushed it behind her ear before relaxing and leaning her head back on the side of the bed this was a mess. 

She whispered to Emma's sleeping body, feeling stupid but some how she needed to say it 'The thing about you and I Emma is that everyone leaves us or is taken away, and I'm sorry that I was ever a part of that for you... you believed in me and I'm going to believe in you' she sighed closing her eyes '- trust me'. 

Taking a deep breath she slowly moved out from underneath the blonde trying not to stir her sleep. Once she was free and her muscles had regained a little more feeling, as Emma had cut off her circulation a little she turned on the screen of her phone, temporarily blinding herself before using the torch light app to see what she was doing.

She walked over to Emma's feet and knelt down undoing her boots and sliding them off as given the situation Emma hadn't quite managed to get changed yet. She was still in her white tank top and blue jeans. When she looked up from Emma's socked feet to her face she could deny many things but not that she wasn't beautiful because she was. With her blonde hair and green eyes - not to mention her naturally toned body, she was and Regina scolded herself for the thought. She then stood up straightening out her silk button up shirt and trousers and walked over to the bed grabbing a pillow and lifting Emma's head ever so gently to slide it underneath. Seeing as it was a double bed and there was only one duvet it appeared Regina would also be sleeping on the floor. She rolled her eyes at Emma who was still fast asleep and reached for the second pillow placing it on the floor next to the blonde I ought to have killed you when I had the chance she thought with the smallest smile pulling at her cheeks. She then dragged down the duvet and placed it over Emma before getting under it herself and falling asleep swiftly.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Emma woke up feeling the cream carpet engrained on her skin. Apparently hotel floors were just as uncomfortable as you'd expect, though the duvet was rather warm and plump. It kind of startled her at first when she turned to notice Regina laying relatively next to her asleep but then she remembered the night before and what must have happened. How they'd fallen asleep on the floor but she didn't quite remember grabbing a pillow or a duvet or taking off her boots for that matter. That must have been Regina. Her eyes were heavy and probably a little swollen but she let the corners of her mouth upturn a little as she pushed a hair off of Regina's face and back into her hair, before frowning. She let her head fall back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She'd completely ruined Regina's night with her outburst, she felt so stupid. With that thought she reopened them and sighed pulling the covers off of her, instantly feeling the change in temperature. Everything feels better after a shower right? She stood up walking towards the bathroom quietly, only turning back for a moment to see Regina sleeping, she could have sworn in that moment she was one of the most beautiful people she'd ever seen. She rolled her eyes at herself, pull it together Swan n-e-v-e-r going to happen.

The shower was warm and forgiving. For a short while it felt like Emma could breathe again. The air was thick from steam and the water ran down her skin softly. She felt some stingy come from her sides as she rubbed lemon scented shower gel across her body. She glanced down to see a few swollen scrapes and cuts from where she'd held her sides the night before – an unpleasant reminder of events. Emma let the water run down from the shower head above her, into her hair and down her body closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. Opening them she reached for the shampoo, rubbing it into her scalp soothingly before washing it out careful not to get any in her eyes, foam formed around her feet as she washed it out of her hair. She then did the same with conditioner, letting the water run therapeutically over her, her hair now silk and her skin rejuvenated.

She heard movement coming from the bedroom and assumed Regina must be awake. She stepped out of the shower onto the bath mat reaching for two white towels and wrapped her body in one and her hair in the other. Her clothes were gross from her sweating the previous night and having worn them both in bed and throughout the previous day. Maybe Regina would have something, or so she hoped.

A cloud of steam left the bathroom along side Emma. A few rogue droplets running down her arms and legs. Regina was already clothed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white blouse and a pair of dark brown leather ankle boots and Emma stared baffled at Regina's clothing, this was almost casual. Regina looked up at Emma and chuckled 'Desperate times call for desperate measures dear' Emma smiled shaking out of her stare 'Yeah I've never seen you wear jeans' they suited her.

Emma looked sceptically at Regina offering a smile and Regina rolled her eyes at the sight smirking 'What is it?' Emma was well aware she was pushing her luck but she couldn't walk around all day in her dirty clothes without knowing she'd at least not tried to 'You don't happen to have any spare clothes do you, its just mine are pretty grim' she smiled again apologetically. Regina laughed softly 'It's practically like having Henry here to look after, yes Miss Swan, in my bag are a second pair of black jeans and a white shirt with some thin dark blue stripes on it' Relief washed over Emma's face as she reached into Regina's bag finding the clothes just as she described thank you world clean clothes. Regina smirked 'I suppose I shall have to suffer looking like you all day now' and Emma chuckled to herself 'I suppose you will'. She looked back up at Regina and offered an insecure smile 'Thank you Regina - for everything' and some how Regina guessed Emma didn't just mean the clothes, she nodded 'Anytime dear' and she meant it. Just as Emma went to speak again there was a knock at the door. Lily.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Emma walked back into the bathroom to get changed and Regina opened the door. As expected there was Lily stood in a brown over shirt, black vest top and some blue jeans. 'Good morning' Regina greeted gesturing with her hand for Lily to enter. Lily noted the gesture and walked in 'So you guys ready?' she asked and Regina responded closing the door and following In her shadow 'Emma is just getting changed, I suspect she will be only a few moments'. 

Lily sat down on the edge of the bed admiring the pile of bedding on the floor 'Good sleep?', Regina eyed up the covers 'yes dear fine, yourself?' Lily looked back up at Regina 'It was okay. There were some flickering lights in my room though, did it happen in yours too?'. Regina absent-mindedly stared at Lily Emma's magic and Lily waved her hand in front of her gaze, Regina left her thought blinking a few times and re-focusing 'I can't say it did' Lily sighed 'shitty motels'. 

The bathroom door handle turned and Emma appeared now dressed much like Regina besides her signature red leather jacket 'Ready?'. Both brunettes nodded and Emma exited the room with Lily and Regina in her shadow, all possessions in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

The car journey back was a lot less tense. Emma drove for the first hour and Regina for the next. Lily sat in the back seat again occasionally dropping in a sentence or two but for the main part played another senseless game on her phone. By the time they arrived at the Storybrooke town line Emma was asleep against the window of the bug and Lily was absorbed in her phone. Regina shook Emma's shoulder a little to let her know that they were there 'Emma'. The blonde slowly cracked open her eyes squinting at the light coming in through the windscreen 'What' she grunted and the brunette faced forwards, the car now stopped 'We're back'. 

Hearing those words from the back seat Lily closed her phone and looked up giving her full attention but all she could see was the road ahead 'But there's nothing there' she asked or stated, she wasn't sure which. Emma shifted in her seat sitting back up properly and blinked a few times adjusting to the light. At hearing Lily's comment her and Regina exchanged a knowing smile and Regina turned in her seat to Lily 'Welcome to Storybrooke Miss Page'. 

Lily looked confused and screwed up her face at the comment. Emma reached into the glove compartment pulling out the scroll which would allow them to enter safely just in case. Regina pressed the car forwards over the town line simultaneously. Lily's face untangling at the site as they crossed, a new street now forming, still lined with tress but some how noticeably different. She furrowed her eyebrows and released one word in utter confusion 'How?'. Emma smugly shrugged off the comment and replied just as henry would have 'Magic'. 

A short drive later and they were back in town. Henry would be with Mary Margarette and David so that was the first stop and then Lily and Malificent. When they pulled up to the apartment Regina was practically out of the coffin on wheels in seconds and pacing up to the door inside; closely followed by Emma. Regina took a deep breath reaching for the door handle to the apartment and turning it. She walked in immediately in search of Henry. She didn't need to knock anymore she was family. Henry was sat on the sofa playing a video game completely absorbed in it when his mother saw him and came up behind him wrapping her arms around his body to the extent that she could. At the notion Henry turned in his seat to see her and his smile beamed 'Mum! Your back I missed you!'. He pulled out of her grip and ran around the sofa towards her discarding his game and latching onto her properly 'Everything okay?' he asked. Regina's smile matched her sons and nothing could beat the way Regina smiled at Henry 'Every thing's fine, every thing's fine now' at her response he squeezed her tighter and his thoughts turned to Emma 'Where's Mum?' he asked expectantly. Emma was watching from the doorway her heart warming at the sight and when she heard Henry ask after her, she instantly walked over joining the hug with one hand on the small of Regina's back and the other holding Henry tightly, she planted a kiss on the crown of his head 'Hey kid' and Henry only hugged them tighter 'I missed you guys'.

Lily had finally worked out where Regina and Emma had gotten to since they'd shot off so quickly leaving her behind and bewildered - she now stood in the doorway watching as Emma had. She watched thoughtfully So they have a son together? That explains a lot... Emma's gay or bi or whatever who knew – 'Aw! This is going in the scrapbook!' a voice announced as a camera flashed and Snow walked into the lounge smiling widely. She called after David who was still in the other room 'Charming, Emma's back!'. Lily's faced turned to stone Charming? as in Prince Charming? The man who separated me from my mother – and then this must be Snow White! Just as Lily's face had turned so did Emma's, she let go of her son and his mother and looked towards Snow 'I take it everything has been okay' she asked in a reserved but polite tone. Snow swallowed and her mood shifted to guilt 'Yes, every thing's been fine... Emma I was hoping we could t-' Emma just stared 'okay, thank you for looking after Henry' and walked out of the room towards the hall where Lily was, leaving a heartbroken Snow in her tracks. Regina stood with an arm across Henry's shoulder and offered Snow a small smile. Snow returned the gesture and left the room busily, most likely In pursuit of Charming.

 

Out in the hall Emma and Lily were arguing. Lily was not ready to leave this, these were the people that had doomed her entire life! 'I don't care whether they are your parents, they ruined my life and they deserve to suffer!' Emma grit her teeth 'You dare lay a hand on them and I will end you!' After a cold few moments of both Emma and Lily staring at each other aggressively Lily stormed off down the hallway, this was not between her and Emma. There was plenty of time for revenge. Once Lily was out of sight Emma punched the wall leaving her knuckles instantly reddened and slightly swollen. She then rested her hands and head against the wall, her eyes closed as she calmed herself.

Hearing the thud Regina turned to Henry who looked concerned. She smiled at him reassuringly and placed her hands on his shoulders 'I have to go but I'll be back later and I want to hear about everything that has happened okay?' Henry let a smile creep up on him again 'Okay Mum, I'll see you later'. They then exchanged a quick hug before Regina left after Emma.

'Emma what was that?' she demanded in her mayoral tone. Emma lifted her head up from the wall to face Regina 'She wanted to hurt my parents', Regina sighed and her eyes softened ever so slightly as she looked down catching sight of the blondes knuckles. She reached out and took Emma's hand, confusion dawning on the blonde for a moment at the gesture 'Emma don't do this again, I don't want Henry to see this' I don't want to see this. She passed her other hand over Emma's using magic to take away the redness and swelling 'you need to go and say goodbye to our son', Emma looked up from her knuckle and offered an apologetic smile before moving her hand slowly out of Regina's and returning to the apartment. Henry was stood in the kitchen pouring some juice when she walked over to him and sat on the side next to his glass 'Hey kid, I'm sorry I had to go off like that, things are kind of hectic. Me and your Mum, we'll tell you everything later I promise' Henry looked up at Emma 'Its okay Mum, be careful', Emma smiled 'I always am kid, I love you' and Henry grinned 'I love you too Mum' and with that she jumped down from the counter and ruffled his hair, him squirming beneath her grip 'Go Mums waiting for you' he laughed and she chuckled as she walked out of the apartment and back into the hall.


	5. Reunited

Emma and Regina walked back out of the building and towards the bug. Thankfully Lily was seated in the car by the time they got back, her arms folded in a huff. Regina and Emma climbed back into the car closing their doors and buckling up there seat belts with synchronized clicks. Emma placed her keys in the ignition and just before rotating them to start up the Volkswagen she turned backwards slightly to Lily and spoke 'We good?', Lily looked at Emma and shrugged. That was good enough for now and Emma started the car, pulling off of the curb and down the road towards Regina's office where Malificent hopefully still was.

One ten minute drive and a few steps later and they were outside Regina's office. They had decided Regina would be the one to approach Malificent and then Emma would enter accompanied by Lily. Regina opened both doors to the office and entered as regally as ever, her hips swaying in motion as she stalked toward Malificent who was sat down at her desk. Malificent looked up from the desk, her eyes dragging up Regina's body as Regina spoke 'Malificent'. Malificent put down her pen and straightened up some papers placing them down on the desk to her right before speaking 'I assume you have my daughter or we can end the familiarity's Regina', Regina smiled kindheartedly 'I do dear... Lily?'. Malificent instantly raised from her seat behind the desk expectantly, looking at Regina vulnerably as Regina nodded towards the entrance of the room. Emma entered with Lily next to her and Regina stood aside so they could walk through. Malificent came around the desk her eyes filled with tears as she placed her hands over her mouth 'Lily?', Lily smiled as her eyes watered over equally 'Hi Mum'. 

It felt as though she'd been waiting forever to say those words and I guess she had, it had been her entire life, her own version of forever. Emma left Lily's side and joined Regina who was leaning up against a pillar. 

Lily and Malificent slowly walked towards each other smiling, unsure of what to do next. How was this whole reunitation thing suppose to work? Eventually they met in the middle of the room and Malificent took a moment to take in her daughters appearance before pulling her into a hug and let her eyes spill over. She cradled Lily's head and held her tightly being the first to break the silence, 'All this time I've been looking for you, not a day went past I didn't think of you my child' Lily lifted from her mothers shoulder her voice full of emotion 'I've been looking for you too'. Malificent moved her hand to her daughters cheek and wiped away a tear 'Well we don't have to look anymore' she smiled wetly and wrapped her daughter back in her arms.

Regina and Emma both smiled at the sight, as their hearts warmed. Emma found Regina's hand next to her absent-mindedly squeezing it a little and Regina let her. Regina turned to Emma whispering careful not to interrupt the moment 'Was it like this when Henry found you?' she asked, Emma chuckled 'Not exactly' she smiled '- I was a little more sceptical about the whole situation' Regina smiled 'Henry can be rather persistent'. Emma continued watching Malificent and Lily contently 'I'm glad he was otherwise I might have missed out on all of this'. Regina removed her hand from Emma's and walked past her leaving Emma to furrow her brows, she paused a few meters from the exit and spoke over her shoulder 'We should go Miss Swan, leave them to get to know each other' she smiled and Emma smiled back nodding and following after Regina.  
________________________________________________

'So what next?' Emma asked stood outside the drivers side to the yellow bug her hand on the car doors handle, Regina looked up over the roof of the car to Emma from the passengers side 'I think we wait for Malificent and Lily to try and kill your parents - I mean it wouldn't be so bad' Regina replied in her usual tone, smirking when she saw Emma's expression 'Ha-Ha Regina' she smirked back 'But seriously'. Regina smiled 'I think we just wait for their next move. Theirs still Gold but he can wait'. Emma nodded in agreement 'So dinner at Granny's me, you and Henry? We can explain to him what's happened' she offered, the mayor tilted her head in approval 'that seems appropriate'. One last time they got into the bug, much to Regina's relief. A drive in her Mercedes was well overdue. 

Emma dropped Regina at her mansion and continued back to her house.

When she got back there was a note on the breakfast bar. Henry had gone out with Grace. I guess he'd assumed she wouldn't be back so soon. The stroller was missing too so that meant that her parents were out with baby Neal much to her guilty relief, but it did mean that the apartment was empty and she now had nothing to do but wait until dinner. She pulled off her boots and grabbed a bag of popcorn from the cupboard now lounging on the sofa. What to do, what to do.

_________________________________________________

Regina entered the mansion and dumped her keys on the kitchen side. She sighed looking around her. It was empty and quiet. She may have come home but all this was, was a house. There was no Henry, no nothing. Still she missed her shower, appliances and her clothes (though she was starting to realize why Emma liked jeans so much). She flicked on the lights and put down her bag.

Her mansion was so much cleaner than any hotel and she closed her eyes breathing in the fresh air before opening them and walking over to one of her lower cupboards, crouching down to pick out a bottle of wine; red, she placed it down on the side and took a glass out of the cupboard above pouring herself a helping. As she stood sipping her wine leaning against the counter she began to wonder why she'd gone home in the first place. Emma would be back at Snow and Charming's with Henry and they could have both been explaining everything to him now rather than at dinner. With that thought she poured the rest of her wine into the sink and grabbed her coat and keys, heading out to her Mercedes.

_________________________________________________

There was a knock on the apartment door and Emma got up with a huff leaving Henry's video game to play. Great, Mary Margarette and David were back. At least she would get to see her little brother Neal. She opened the door to find her sons other mother standing there 'Oh Regina' she blinked 'Come In' she said gesturing inside with her arm. Regina proceeded inside looking around the room 'Where's Henry? I thought we could both speak to him now rather than later', Emma shrugged 'He went out with Grace, I don't think he thought we'd be free so soon'. Regina sighed 'Of course, I should have called. I'll see you at dinner then'.

Emma hesitated 'You could always wait here until he gets back, I mean you've driven all this way now and I'm playing one of Henry's video games - I mean you could join me' she stuttered '- If you wanted to that is'. Regina smirked 'You want me to hang out with you?' Emma smiled awkwardly 'I guess you're probably really busy with mayoral duties, I mean why would you want to hang out with -' Regina spoke interrupting Emma 'Okay' Emma's smile widened 'Okay? - well right now I'm playing Zombie mad force if you want to grab a controller'. 

Regina wasn't exactly sure why she'd agreed but there was nothing to do at home and she was only waiting for Henry. She placed her black leather jacket over one of the chairs in the dining room and sat down next to Emma picking up a control 'So how exactly do you play this dear?'.


	6. Level 50 completed

Of course Regina Mills had to be awesome at video games, she was great at everything. Emma sighed as her character fell to the floor for the 6th time ''Regina come and revive me!'' Regina rolled her eyes ''I do wish you would stop dying dear!''. Emma screamed internally ''I'm not doing it on purpose! I thought you didn't know how to play this game!'' Regina smirked ''I didn't''. Emma squinted at her only taking her eyes off the screen for a second pressing every button in her control, frantically trying to stop a zombie hoard from devouring her limbs. Only three minutes later and Emma was dead, she let her head fall back on the sofa leaving her controller on her lap ''I'm going to get some snacks, want anything?'' Regina didn't reply she just tapped at her controller violently, swaying in unison with her character, only releasing a mutter or shout every few moments 'Take that you half dead idiot'. Emma got up chuckling at the sight ''Okay then madam mayor''.

Emma walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out a litre bottle of coke. She placed it on the side and grabbed two cups from the cupboard above, pouring herself a glass. Did Regina like coke? Maybe she'd like a glass of wine or something healthy. Did they have any juice? Emma stopped over thinking and settled for a second glass of coke. Everyone likes coke right? 

Emma jumped up and knelt on the kitchen side rummaging through the cupboards, she was sure she'd put some more popcorn in there somewhere. Ah there it was, Butterkist toffee popcorn. She hopped down off of the side and composed herself before crouching down to a lower cupboard, opening it and pulling out a large bowl. This will do. She brought the bowl up to the kitchen side and poured the popcorn into it, taking a piece and throwing it up in the air before catching it in her mouth.

Emma brought the glasses over to the coffee table in front of where herself and Regina were sat. She then walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of popcorn bringing it over too. Just as Emma sat down Regina let out a ''Yes!''. The games closing screen flashed up on the TV, it read *Level 50 completed*. Henry had been trying to beat that level for weeks. Emma laughed at Regina ''Jesus Christ Regina you're amazing at that game, Henry's been trying to complete that level for ages'' Regina smirked ''Well I would have completed it sooner if it wasn't for your constant need to be revived'' Emma through a cushion at Regina which she caught, raising her eyebrows. She placed it down next to her and smirked forming a fireball in her open palm, ''Hey that's not fair Regina!'' Emma laughed.

\--------------------------------------------

Just as Regina and Emma debated tackling the next level of zombie mad force they heard the voices of Emma's parents coming up the street, the buggy's wheels rolling and rattling along the path. No doubt they would be coming home to the apartment to settle Neal down after their walk and most probably confront Emma. 

Regina faced the T.V but spoke aloud well aware of the touchy subject ''Emma you need to end this feud between you and your parents,, they made a mistake and they're sorry. I know its hard but you need to move on''.

Emma let out a deep breath also facing the T.V screen ''I know they didn't mean to do what they did to Lily, that it was the author but they didn't have to lie to me''.

Regina hesitated momentarily, Emma was right but Snow and Charming were trying and she knew what that was like. Before she could reply Emma spoke again whilst moving to the home screen on Henry's console and browsing around games and apps.

''They walk around as though there's no bad in the good and no good in the bad, like their heroes and people like you are villains, I mean I know you were never really a villain but I didn't grow up in the enchanted forest, people are just people where I'm from and can't deal with their act''.

Regina put down her controller on the coffee table and turned her body to face Emma, did Emma really not think she was a villain, ''Your parents are good people Emma and I did some terrible things, things that I can never justify. Don't lose them again now, even if you can't forgive, forget, it's not fair on yourself'''.

Emma turned to face Regina tears visibly formed in her eyes, to Regina Emma looked like the woman that arrived in Storybrooke, an orphan, a lost girl. They could hear Mary Margarette and David now coming up the hall with the pram. Emma didn't know what to feel anymore, there was this darkness then there was Regina and Henry and her parents and Lily. What was she feeling for Regina these days? She squeezed her eyes shut urging her body and mind to make sense.

The door handle to the apartment turned and David entered first holding the door open with his arm for his wife and son. Regina moved her hand to Emma's forearm giving it a small squeeze and offering a small smile ''Okay?''.

______________________________________________

Emma effectively sobered up from her sudden spark of emotion and she stood up walking over to her father who was just closing the door and turning back when she hugged him causing a second of chock before he smiled realising it was his daughter and settled one arm around her and the other caressing her head. Snow parked the buggy and looked up to see her husband and daughter and smiled soothingly at the sight. Emma undid herself from her father and stood across from her mother smiling shyly before reaching out and hugging her too. Snow closed her eyes in Emma's embrace the relief dawning her extreme ''I'm so sorry Emma'', Emma pulled away and nodded at her Mum before walking over to Neal her smile instantly growing.

She looked down at him and reached into the pram pulling him out. She held him in front of her ''You've grown little man'' she spoke before pulling him in against her chest.

Once Snow and Charming had finished absorbing the moment and Snow sneakily taking a picture they ran their eyes around the room noticing Regina sat down neatly on the sofa 'Oh, hello Regina' Snow smiled and Charming smiled too ''Where's Henry?''.

Regina spoke warmly ''Just me I'm afraid''. Emma stepped in with Neal in her arms pulling faces down at him ''Yeah Henry went out with Grace and Regina stopped by to speak to him but he'd already gone so I figured we could hang out until he got back'' she smiled.

Snow smiled back ''It's good to see you two getting along so well'' and she spoke taking Charming's hand and squeezing it.


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this, its one of the first ones i've ever written so i really appreciate you taking the time to read it (/*o*)/ :)
> 
> P.s. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar issues, i'm awful.

Emma walked over to Regina with Neal and Regina smiled at him brightly taking his hand between her few fingers and shaking it ''Hello little one''. Emma's heart fluttered secretly at the sight ''Hold him for me while I speak to Snow?''.

Regina didn't reply she just smiled taking him from Emma's arms and sitting him on her lap to face her supporting his back with her hands ''So little one what's it like being the son of that evil Snow white?'' she smirked winking at Emma and Emma laughed 'Don't turn my little brother against his mother'' she warned, Regina smiled 'no promises dear''.

Emma walked over to Snow in the kitchen smiling absent-mindedly and Snow chuckled ''What's gotten into you?'' Emma calmed her smile but her whole body radiated warmth ''What do you mean?'',

Snow smiled ''You were smiling to yourself''' The corners of Emma's lips lifted ''Was I? - Oh Regina's just funny and really sweet with Neal that's all.''

Snow bit her lip smiling and turned around shuffling some things in the kitchen and raising her eyebrows ''Hot drink?'' she offered but Emma was good with her coke ''I'm good thanks''. 

Snow grabbed some tea bags out of the box ''You and Regina have become close these past few days?'' Emma crinkled her eyebrows ''Yeah I guess.'' Snow smiled as she filled up the kettle in the sink ''So you like her?'' Emma spoke suspiciously becoming curious as to all the questions ''Well yeah, I mean we've got to spend a lot of time together because of Henry''. Snow moved the kettle to boil and grinned straightening her face before she tuned back to Emma expectantly ''Not what I was getting at but anyway, hows Hook?''. 

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, what did she mean then? Like, like Regina? She scrunched her face further I mean yeah she's strong and funny and intelligent, oh and beautiful but its not like – ''Emma'' Emma jolted out her daze and blinked a couple of times ''Sorry what?'' she asked apologetically ''Hook, have you seen Hook yet?''.

Emma blinked another time for good measure, oh yes the pirate I am seeing or flirting with I don't actually know 'Uh no, I haven't seen him yet. Uh where is he?''.

Snow poured the kettle into the mugs, one for herself and one for Charming ''I'm not sure I think he's been on his ship''.

_________________________________________

Emma decided she should invite her parents along to dinner. A family dinner was what they needed. After quickly running it past Regina, though she thought there'd be no problem and there wasn't, she asked them and they were more than happy to be invited. So when henry got home the group headed straight to the diner. 

Henry had come home smiling and this was only more evidence for the family theory that either Henry was secretly dating Grace or he has a massive crush on her. Emma had both been trying to get it out of him but every time they asked him about it or mentioned her he'd blush and swiftly change the subject, which was adorable. 

Once they'd arrived at the diner and sat down at a booth – Snow on one end, then Charming, then Henry, then Regina and Emma at the other. Ruby came over holding a small note pad and pen to get their orders ''What can I get for the Charming Swan Mills family today?'' she smiled. Snow and Charming were the first to order, both getting burgers with fries and then Henry ordered Pizza, Emma a grilled cheese and Regina a kale salad. Neal had already had some formula before they left. 

Emma figured this might be the best time to get some details from Henry on him and Grace given a little family peer pressure '''So kid you and grace?'' she smiled raising her eyebrows. Henry's cheeks tinted red, his family's attention focused on him ''What about me and her?'' Emma spoke expectantly ''You like her right?''. Henry's cheeks shaded darker and he smiled ''She's cool I guess''. Regina joined the interrogation ''cool? - what do you mean dear?'' Henry smiled again a little less discretely ''Well she likes English and writing like me, and comics and she's really fun to hang out with, we were on the rope swing today and we both fell off''' he laughed ''You should have seen it, grace got mud all over her jeans.'' Snow, Charming, Emma and Regina exchanged a smile around the table before Emma spoke 'You should ask her out?''. Henry looked down speaking a little insecurely ''What me and Grace? We're just friends... besides she'd never go out with me''. Regina put her hand over her sons hand on the table ''Nonsense, I raised a gentlemen, she'd be lucky to go out on a date with you'' Emma added in agreement ''Your Mum's telling the truth kid, what's the worst that could happen right?'' she smiled. Henry's face coloured over red again ''I guess'' he smiled. 

Just then Ruby came over with two of the family's meals placing the burgers down in front of Snow and Charming ''Thank you Ruby this looks delicious'' Charming spoke looking up at the waitress and smiling ''Yes thank Granny'' Snow added with an equal smile, Ruby warmed ''That's okay, the rest will be just a second''.

Charming popped a fry into his mouth before speaking ''So how was the trip?'' he directed at both Regina and Emma, Emma sighed ''Yeah fine, we're all in one piece and Lily's back with Malificent so mission accomplished'' she fist pumped with mock enthusiasm. Snow fiddled with Neal's baby blue blanket tucking him in the stroller ''That's good, so no trouble then?'' she asked expectantly smiling up at her daughter and Regina. Emma shuffled a little in her seat ''Yeah... It was fine'' Snow noticed her daughters reluctance ''Are you sure?'' Regina entered the conversation coming to Emma's aid ''There was a couple of issues, but nothing severe, every things fine dear''.

Ruby came over with some more plates, one in either hand and another balancing on her wrist and arm. She slid the first plate in front of Emma, the next Regina and last but not least Henry. Emma and Henry grinned down at their food ''This looks great Rubes'' the sheriff spoke and Henry nodded ''Yeah thanks Ruby!''. Regina laughed at the pair, this was one time Emma's genes has clearly won over ''Always thinking of your stomachs the pair of you'' Emma objected ''Hey this is good food!'' she laughed ''Mmm'' Regina smiled., Emma smiled back ,lacing her fingers through Regina's under the table. She could have sworn she caught Regina blush and she smirked. Just then Hook entered.


	8. I will always find you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't included Robin but Hook is here so maybe i should include him too. I didn't originally intend to but i could write him in? Let me know what you think if you care?

'Swan!'' Hook smiled ''I didn't know that you were back''. Emma raised from her seat undoing her and Regina's hands and smiled ''Killian... yeah, I couldn't find you''. Regina continued eating her kale salad half heatedly, as she would now be undoubtedly entertaining the pirates company. 

Hook reached forwards taking Emma's hand, the one that had held Regina's only moments ago, in his own and smiled ''But I will always find you'' Emma grimaced at his words, trying to smile through the statement ''Right okay''. 

Regina choked on her salad spluttering at the comment, this could not get any better, Hook had not only recited the cringiest line in the storybook to Emma but the one that was no less exchanged between her parents. 

Snow obliviously turned to Regina's coughing looking concerned ''Are you okay Regina?'' Regina laughed wickedly coughing a few more times before recomposing herself and facing a confused Snow ''Just fine dear'', Henry smirked at his mother knowingly and Emma looked at the pair accusingly as if to say don't you dare this is not funny! But they both just grinned up at her. 

Hook ignored the scene and lightly pulled Emma forwards into a hug to which Emma returned. He released her and moved to kiss her lips but she turned slightly leaving him to her cheek. He scrunched his face a little at the action but let it slip.

Regina watched the interaction curiously, did Emma just reject Hook?

''So swan?'' Emma smiled awkwardly ''So?'' Hook frowned a little ''I guess I'll be off then'' he nodded at everyone in the booth and turned to walk out the diner but Emma reached out grabbing his forearm ''I'll see you around maybe'' she smiled ''Aye'' he responded moving away from Emma and out the diner. 

Emma felt a little guilty about the whole thing. It was just these last few days she'd almost forgotten he existed and it wasn't fair on him for her to pretend she was feeling something that she wasn't. She had thought that what her and Hook might be growing to have was good - for once someone wasn't going to leave at the first sign of trouble but she had began to question if she was more happy about having someone, than who that someone was. 

She had these feelings for Regina eating away at the back of her mind that some how felt so much realer than what she felt for Hook, even if they were never going to happen, and while they were there being with him felt dishonest.

\---------------------------------------

The rest of the meal was pleasant. There was small talk around the table and laughing. The food was good and Granny and Ruby were more than happy to join them passing on the gossip of Leroy's latest drunken scandal – he had volunteered to water Bo-Peeps flowers and promptly poured beer all over them with Sneezy. Which David was more than satisfied to hear about.

Everyone got along well, and it was nice, though Regina was a little more reserved after Hook's appearance leaving Emma to wonder if her and Hook had bothered her, I mean surely not? As though Regina would ever be jealous of anyone let alone her and Hook and she mentally rolled her eyes at herself but still the meal was a tremendous success and Emma smiled to herself, this was her family. Her family out for dinner at their local diner that her friend and her grandmother owned. Tonight was a good night.

After the meal the whole group headed back to Snows seeing as Regina's car was still there. The air outside was cool but not at all cold and the sky was lip up by a few stars. No one really spoke as they walked back along the street lined by Burch trees and street lights they just enjoyed the ambiance and knowledge of each others company.

Once they'd arrived at the apartment Snow suggested that Regina should stay a while longer; that they could all have a glass of wine and a chat. 

In the past Regina would have laughed at the notion of them all sat together with a bottle of wine talking idly about their weeks but now a days it was actually quite humbling to be invited in, in such a friendly manor. She'd never imagined the Charming family could become such friends but she was both refreshingly and surprisingly happy that they had. 

Inside the adults sat down around the table a bottle of red as promised out and Snow poured it into fours glasses. Henry had chatted with them for a little while before being sentenced to bed by his mothers and grandparents. He'd tried pushing his luck earlier on in the night and had asked Emma if he could try some her wine but he was met by the disproving glare of his mother as he reached for the glass, Emma chuckled ''Sorry kid'' and then Regina moved her glare to Emma which only made her chuckle more ''Hey the kid asked me'' Regina rolled her eyes ''Are you not suppose to be the adult here'' Emma pouted at the comment and Henry smirked ''Yeah Mum.'' Just then Regina moved her attention back to Henry ''As for you mister, bed time I believe'' she spoke raising her eyebrows, Henry groaned pushing his seat away from the table and walked off into his bedroom. 

Emma and Regina both went and checked on him 10 minutes or so later. He may have been 14 but he was still the baby Regina brought home all those years ago and the son Emma had missed 10 years ofs life, so they'd be damned is they weren't going to hold onto a few more bedtimes. 

Moments like this helped Emma understand her parents mothering her so much, the kid grew up too fast.

They both left his room and sat back down around the table. David looked over to Regina chuckling ''Snow tells me you and Emma were playing Zombie mad force earlier?'' Regina rolled her eyes and laughed '''We had a weakness -'' Emma smiled and jumped in ''You mean you had a weakness Regina, I played it like a normal person and you played it like a machine'' Regina sighed chuckling ''It appears I am rather good at Zombie mad force''. Emma agreed laughing before turning back to her and settling. 

''So how has everything been here in Storybrooke?'' Emma asked. David took a sip of his wine and shrugged ''To be honest, everything has been quiet. I've hardly had to leave the station and Snow's been cooped up here with Neal and Henry has been no trouble as always''.

Regina topped up her and Emma's glasses subconsciously ''And Gold?'' the brunette inquired placing the bottle back down.

''There's been nothing. I mean we know he's been to see Belle and he returned her heart'' Regina scowled ''But other than that every things been quiet''. 

Regina swirled her glass of wine and raised her eyebrows speaking dully ''Too quiet''.

The group all took another gulp of their wine and Snow yawned tiredly; she'd been quiet for a while now. She looked down at Neal who was fast asleep in his pram much to Mummy's relief and she looked back up at the group speaking both quietly and warmly ''I think I'm going to put him to bed while he's like this and won't wake'' they smiled back at snow and nodded approvingly. Charming offered to help but she said she'd be fine and picked up Neal taking him to their room where his cot was.

\-----------------------------

After a while Charming, Emma and Regina began to wonder where Snow had gotten too, how long did it take to put a baby down in a cot. Charming raised from his seat and went to check on Snow. A few moments later he poked his head back around the doorway and whispered loudly down to Emma and Regina at the table ''She's fast asleep with Neal on the bed'' Regina smiled and Emma looked back adoringly. 

He walked back over to the pair ''I think that's my cue to go to bed'' he smiled warmly kissing his daughters forehead ''Goodnight Emma'' and then he squeezed Regina's shoulder ''Goodnight Regina'' before walking back to his room.


End file.
